fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Summary Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She doesn't remember her talent at the beginning of the Killing Game, so her title is Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」, chō kōkō kyū no “???” lit. Super High School Level ???). It's later revealed, however, that her true talent is the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei” lit. Super High School Level Detective). However, her memories about her talent were erased because Junko Enoshima saw her as a thorn in her plans. Years later, she is a participant of the Final Killing Game featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School with the other Future Foundation heads. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Markswoman (Via the Golden Gun), Explosion Manipulation (Via the Self-Destructing Cassette), Sound Manipulation (Via the Voice-Changing Bowtie), Power Bestowal (Via the Meteorite Arrowhead) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Stopped a casual Junko Enoshima from killing Makoto Naegi) Speed: Subsonic (Is comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Fought off a casual Junko Enoshima) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Fought off a casual Junko Enoshima) Durability: Small Building Level (Fought off a casul Junko Enoshima) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Golden Gun and Self-Destructing Cassette Standard Equipment: Various Equiment from the MonoMono Machine). * Golden Gun: A replica of the gun preferred by a famous assassin. * Self-Destructing Cassette: Once you record a message onto this, it sets up a chemical reaction that will destroy the tape after a few seconds after it's played. * Voice-Changing Bowtie: This originally belonged to a detective who has the body of a child but the mind of a genius. The bowtie lets its user speak in a variety of voices. * Meteorite Arrowhead: An arrowhead discovered in some ancient ruins. Fashioned from a meteorite, they say that getting pierced by it will give you the power to see demons. Intelligence: Genius (Discovered various secrets regarding the Mutual School Life when imprisoned inside Hope's Peak Academy, helping Makoto to solve the case regarding the mastermind. Also helped Makoto in the cases of the Mutual School Life) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Detective: Since she was a child, Kyoko has been trained as a detective by her grandfather, Fuhito. She was registered as an official detective at age 13 and her DSC number is 919. Befitting the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko is very good at analyzing clues. Kyoko can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Sayaka Maizono's death), she goes to Makoto's room to tell him that she thinks that in the end, Sayaka actually wanted to make sure he didn't get the blame for her death, which is why she wrote "11037" on the wall. Another example is in the second school trial, where she points out that the broken ID card is actually Chihiro Fujisaki's. Kyoko says that Mondo Owada broke it to protect Chihiro's secret. Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9